Hotel Worries
by iloveedwardcullen57
Summary: This takes place at the hotel in Pheonix towards the end of Twilight, when Alice and Jasper are looking after Bella while the rest of the Cullen Clan are trying to lead James and Victoria astray. Bella is worried about Edward, and the rest of her family.


**_Hello, everyone! This is my first entry, and I would love to hear from you guys. I'd like to know what you guys think (good or bad!) Thanks you guys! Have a great day, and I hope you enjoy it! :D_**

Bella's point of view.

As I sat on the quilted turqiouse comforter, gazing out of the window, I couldn't help but wonder…. Wonder where he was, what he was doing, if he was safe. Why hadn't they called yet? Was something wrong?

Just then, Alice entered the room, interrupting my worried thoughts.

"How are you doing??" She asked, halfheartedly.

"Ok." I answered, not very convincingly. But she didn't even seem to notice.

"Good! Because I need you to do something for me."

"Oh. What?" I was dreading the thought of what she was going to make me do.

"I need you to take a shower, put on some of the new clothes we bought for you, and try to get some rest."

"Alice, I can't-"

"Yes, you can." She interrupted.

"Do I have-"

"Bella, he's keeping a close watch on Jasper and me, and if he sees you like this…well, let's just say James will be the least of our worries." She giggled.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll try."

"Thank you," she smiled as she headed towards Jasper, who was sitting in the living room portion of our suite. "The clothes are in a bag on the bathroom floor. Come get me when your done."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay in here with me?" I asked- trying not to blush- hoping she wouldn't ask me why.

There was a slight pause.

"Sure," she answered, sounding a little confused, but trying not to let it show. "Just let me get a chair."

"Thanks." I answered as I headed into bathroom.

I grabbed the bag of clothes of the floor. I wanted to see how much money the'd spent on me, but the price tags were already taken off. Alice knows me too well.

The bathroom was small, with white walls and a turquiose shower curtain that matched the two comforters in the bedroom. The shampoo and soap were delicately wrapped in a washcloth on the edge of the bathtub.

As I turned on the steaming water, I started to my mind started to wander. I couldn't escape my thoughts anymore. There was nothing more to distract me. It was just me, the relaxing water massaging my back, and my worries. Which is why I wanted Alice to stay with me. She a great distraction.

Luckily, before my thoughts could take over too much, my distraction returned with a chair from the desk in the bedroom.

"Sorry I took so long." She apologized. "I wanted to tell Jasper to watch the phone."

"That's ok." I answered. "Have you heard from them yet?"

"No." She said in a small voice.

I sighed.

"But don't worry. It probably just means the tracker is close. They would never risk calling if there was any way James could overhear. And the closer he is to them, the farther he is from you. So there's no reason to worry. You're safe here."

"You honestly don't get it, do you?" I asked as I squeezed the hotel brand shampoo into my hand, and rubbed it through my hair.

"Get what?" She responded, confused by my question.

"I'm in a hotel four states away from James. I'm not allowed to go outside, and when I do go somewhere other than this room, you and Jasper never leave my side. I know that I'm safe here. But I'm not worried about me."

There was a long pause before she spoke.

"He's going to be fine, Bella."

"How can you say that!" I said, maybe too harshly. "Did you see something?" I added, knowing the answer.

"Well, no…. But I know how much he cares about you-"

"What does his safety have to do with how much he cares about me?" I interrupted.

"Because he loves you. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. And hurting himself would hurt you.He can't afford to be wreckless, bella. He has too much to lose."

I thought about that for a while, as I turned off the now cool water, and wrung out my hair. I hated to admitt it, but Alice was right. I had nothing to worry about…. Yet I still couldn't stop. Couldn't stop imagining something happening to him… or Esme, or Carlisle, or Emmett, …or even Rosalie. I shuddered at the thought, and quickly pushed it to the back of my mind.

We were sitting on the bed now, and I was hoping Alice had forgotten about the second part of her request.

"Ok, Bella. Time for bed."

Dang.

"But I'm not tired." I lied. I was very tired. But I couldn't afford all of that thinking time. Alice detected my adversion.

"Bella, he'll be fine. I promise."

I sighed.

"He'd never do anything to hurt you," she said, her face serious, but quickly turned joking, "But he may do something to hurt me, if you don't get some sleep." She giggled, and pulled my head to her chest. "Sleep, Bella. And don't forget anything I told you tonight."

As she held me in her arms, I realized how truly tired I was. I slowly drifted to sleep- momentarily forgetting my worries- trying to concentrate on that smooth, velvet voice in the back of my maind, humming my lullabye.

The End


End file.
